ENDERS WRATH
I was playing Minecraft Xbox one edition with my friends on my creative world. We had a lot of cool stuff there. Later on, we started seeing some wierd activity happening, like for instance doors getting opened and items getting picked up when no player is around. "I think the game is just lagging out." My friend says. Soon after, we noticed that TNT explodes was randomly turned on. Now i KNOW something weird was going on. I decided to exit the world and come back on, so i did that. When i came back in the world, There was a strange - run down building in my world that i did not build, and one of the floating islands we built was covered in lava. Also, i found that our runway we made was on fire. Whatever was going on in my world or whoever was in there was turning on TNT explodes and fire spreads randomly. "This must be a hacker." My friend said. We put out the fire and the lava, then we went into the weird building that randomly spawned. When we went inside, there was moss stone everywhere. There was also redstone all over the floor, which probably served as blood. We found a chest with a book in it. i took the book out, and the name of the book was "Ennard". The area where it was supposed to show who the book was by was completely blank, I opened the book and there was only 4 words on the book. It read IM COMING FOR YOU". The book freaked me out, and i decided to stop playing for the day. While i was watching youtube on my I - Pad, i got a message from a random person. It said the same thing that was on that book, except this time is had my real NAME in it. I was so freaked out. I decided to report the person who sent me this message, but when i submitted the form, it said this user was not found. The next day, I played Minecraft again with my friend, and we got a message on the game saying "YOU WILL BE HUNTED." The message was in red text. I got so freaked out! Then, the world crashed. In fact, the whole game crashed and i got disconnected form my friends. I got reconnected, and i went into the world, and i was in the nether. i could not move, and this endermen looking character showed up. the ender men said something using my friends profile. "How did he hack my friends profile to say something?" I think, when the character says "YOU WILL DIE". At this point, my controller was wet with sweat, and i was very scared. The character pushed me into a hole and i fell into lava and died. The message on my death screen read "I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE." Then my game crashed and the save file got corrupted. Luckily, i had multiple copies of the world and i was able to restore the world. I got another message from that random guy saying that he was going to haunt me. At this point, i stopped playing Minecraft so the hacker might loose interest. But i was wrong... I came back a month later and he was still hacking into the host options menu to turn on tnt explodes and fire spreads. this time, My tent almost got burnt down because the hacker set it on fire. We were able to fix it, and luckily, the tent did not burn down completely. I decided to copy the world, so just in case it got destroyed, i would have a backup. That is exactly what the hacker did. When we joined in, he attempted multiple times to blow up things in our world. Some times, he was even visible! Well, until he noticed we saw him. I left the game to restore the backup world that i made so we would not have to rebuild everything in the world. Then strangely, it randomly turned night and it started to storm. Then, we all got teleported to the nether again. The endermen character showed up again, giving me a book. It read "YOU WILL DIE" Then, the screen went black and i got a message saying the game crashed for a unknown reason. My friends disconnected in fright, and i did to. The next day, i got a email saying that my xbox account was signed into. "The hacker signed into my xbox account?" I say to myself. I checked my messages, and sent all my friends a message saying i was being hacked and to avoid opening any weird messages from me. Soon later, the hacker sent a message to all my friends, just like i expected it. The message read "I WILL HACK YOU." And luckily, my friends ignored the message, as to not get hacked. One of my friends was a good hacker, so i asked him if he could stop this hacker, so the next morning, he came and was able to hack the hacker. He banned him from Xbox live, and he was done for. The hacker was gone. Or at least i thought..... This is based on a true story! I am not lying! The creepy part is not real, but the rest is! Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Enderman